powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Impale
The power to pierce through nearly anything. Technique of Weapon Proficiency and Razor Hand. Also Called * Enhanced Impaling/Penetrating/Piercing/Skewering/Stabbing * Impalement * Penetrate * Pierce * Skewer * Stabbing Capabilities The users of this power can pierce through almost any sort of substance or form of defense with either a weapon or an extremely focused point of an object, body part or power. Applications * Defense Break * Density Control * Projectile Enhancement Variations * Piercing Beam Emission Associations * Absolute Piercing * Arrow Generation * Bullet Projection * Blade Retraction * Cutting ** Razor Hand * Energy Beam Emission * Physical Disruption (Intangibility) * Power Compression * Spatial Piercing * Weapon Proficiency ** Dagger Proficiency ** Enhanced Drillmanship ** Enhanced Spearmanship ** Enhanced Swordsmanship Limitations * User still needs to be able to hit the target. * There are targets that user cannot pierce. Known Users Weapons Capable of Impale * Shinsō/Kamishini no Yari (Bleach) * Sword of Kusanagi (Naruto) * Sword of Totsuka (Naruto) * Nuibari (Naruto) * Lance of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Gae Bolga (SkullGirls) * Light Arrows (The Legend of Zelda) * Riptide (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) * Adamantium Claws Gallery Melee File:Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) can stab deep wounds onto her opponents with her Suzumebachi. File:Ulquiorra_stabs_Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) pierces Ichigo's chest with his hand, known to be his favored method of killing his foes. File:Impale.jpg|Wonderwiss Margela (Bleach) using his sheer brute force to stab through Ukitake. File:Hitsugaya's_Vacuum_Ice_Blade.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) uses his Vacuum Ice Blade to combine ice blade with a vacuum wave capable of piercing through the powerful Bazz-B. File:Grimmjow_tears_out_Askin's_heart.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) pierced through Askin via brute force, tearing his heart out in the process. File:Papillon_Pierces_Shishaku.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) using his razor sharp nails and superhuman strength to spear through his father; his favored method of dealing a deathblow. File:TamkillsGiran.png|Tambourine (Dragon Ball) using the Sidearm Flamer attack to fatally impale Giran with his bare hand. File:King_Piccolo_Pierces_Guard.png|Piccolo Daimao (Dragon Ball) piercing his hand through the vitals of the king's elite guard, easily killing the man. File:Dodoria's_Blow.png|Dodoria (Dragon Ball) using his sheer brute strength to stab through a Namekian warrior. File:Ruthless_Blow.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball) using a Ruthless Blow to fatally pierce his hand through a cowering soldier. File:Goku_Punches_Through_Broly.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) punches through Broly's immensely powerful body thanks to the power he received from him comrades. File:Gohan_Punches_Through_Bojack.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) punches right through Bojack's stomach, dealing a critical blow. File:Dragon_Fist.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using Dragon Fist Explosion to pierce through Super 17 via tremendous force. File:Vegetaspiked.jpg|Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball) impales Vegeta through his left shoulder with his spikes. File:Kagura's_demise.jpg|Naraku (InuYasha) uses his tentacles to fatally impale Kagura. File:Sasuke_Pierces_Naruto.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) easily stabbing through Naruto through his lung with his Chidori. File:Clematis_Flower.jpg|Kimimaro's (Naruto) Dance of the Clematis: Flower is compressed to increase its piercing power drastically. File:Shukaku_Pike.png|Gaara's (Naruto) Spear of Shukaku is formed of the sharpest minerals compressed together, and supposedly can pierce through all defenses. File:Sasuke_stabs_Karin_and_Danzo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) stabbing through both Danzō and Karin with his Chidori Sharp Spear. File:Susanoo.png|Itachi Uchiha's (Naruto) Sword of Totsuka can pierce through anything easily, it being a variant of the legendary Sword of Kusanagi. File:Hell_Stab_Strongest_Spear.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Hell Stab can pierce through so far everything. File:Nuibari.png|Nuibari (Naruto) is a long-sword needle with a wire that can pierce through anything. File:Sachiel.jpg|Sachiel (Neon Genesis Evangelion) uses its energy lance to pierce through Eva 01's skull. File:Shigan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Finger Pistol to pierce through Paulie's chest with ease. File:Usubon_no_Yari.png|Ikaros Much (One Piece) using Mortar Vatican Spear, that can pierce through even an underwater mountain. File:Wesker_Kills_Spencer.gif|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) uses raw strength to fatally impale Oswell Spencer with his fingers. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen's (Rosario + Vampire Season II) Dimension Sword can pierce through anything, and can only be blocked by dimensional affecting techniques. File:V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's (Sonic the Hedgehog) V. Maximum Overdrive Attack can reportedly penetrate any substance. File:Tsumuji_Spear_Technique_-_Extreme_Transmission,_The_First_Thrust.png|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji using Tsumuji Spear Technique: Extreme Transmission, The First Thrust with his Dragon Claw to pierce fast and hard. Erza Scarlet Lance.png|Erza Scarlet's (Fairy Tail) Lance armor can pierce right through a very large and strong fortress with great force. RCO086_1469419609.jpg|Conquest impaling Atomic Eve with his hand (Image Comics). Projectiles File:Misaka_Railgun.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) firing her Railgun, which can pierce through a gigantic AIM beast's body and shatter its core. File:Train_Railgun_Burst.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) firing his Railgun, which can pierce through even the toughest armor. File:Driscoll_Berci's_Heilig_Pfeil.png|Driscoll Berci (Bleach) firing his gigantic Heilig Pfeil that easily pierced through a captain-level Shinigami. File:Burner_Finger_1.jpg|Bazz-B's (Bleach) Burner Finger 1 can pierce through Hitsugaya's ice-vacuum wall and his body. File:Lille_Barro_the_X-Axis.png|Lille Barro's (Bleach) The X-Axis does not use bullets, but simply pierces everything between the muzzle of his rifle and the target, with no barriers in between capable of blocking it. File:Arrow_of_Original_Sin.png|Cross Marian's (D.Gray-Man) Arrow of Original Sin can pierce through the Dark Matter egg and a Noah with ease. File:Makankosappo.png|Piccolo's (Dragon Ball) Makankosappo is a laser that can pierce through two Saiyans and a mountain thanks to the added drilling. File:FriezaDeathBeam.png|Freeza's (Dragon Ball) Death Beam is a deadly laser that can pierce through almost anything, until he met his match against Goku. God Soul Laser.jpeg|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) is able to produce a maser than can pierce anything and almost instantaneously kill anyone. File:Makankosappo_(Gintama).png|Piccolo's (Gintama) Makankosappo is a laser that can pierce through both Gengai and Hasegawa. File:Pit's_Light_Arrows.jpg|Pit's (Kid Icarus) Arrow of Light can pierce through multiple targets, reaching those hiding behind others. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere to fire powerful vacuum bullets capable of piercing flesh and bones. File:Water_Gun_Technique.png|The Second Mizukage (Naruto) using the Water Gun Technique to fire a compressed water bullet that can pierce through a sand clone. File:Susanoo's_Bow.png|Sasuke Uchiha's (Naruto) Susanoo wields a gigantic chakra crossbow that fires arrows of unstoppable piercing power and near unavoidable speed. File:Spear_of_Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) can pierce all A.T. Fields, and thus nothing can block it. File:Ryu_Hayabusa_Art_of_the_Piercing_Void.jpg|The Art of the Piercing Void (Ninja Gaiden) pierces all matter and defenses. File:Marco_getting_pierced_by_Kizaru's_powers.jpg|Borsalino's (One Piece) lasers so far pierces every target he aimed at. File:Injection_Shot.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Injection Shot to pierce Doflamingo from a distance, bypassing physical defenses. File:Mephiles1.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) projects an energy spear from his hand, fatally impaling Sonic. File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Zelda's (The Legend of Zelda) Light Arrow pierces through all in its path, whether it be defense or enemies. File:Sagittarius_H.png|Sagittarius's (Valkyrie Crusade) arrows can pierce through absolutely anything, even star and galaxies. August Killing Mirajane.png|August (Fairy Tail) fires a magic beam that pierces both Mirajane and the Boulder behind her. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Galleries